Summer loving
by always blowing bubbles
Summary: Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight? Oneshot


**Summer Loving**

James Potter walked into the compartment that contain his friends, he ran a hand through his dark, messy hair and sighed,

"Hiya fellers didn't miss me too much I hope."

"Prongs, when did you floo home?" Remus Lupin asked referring to James' nickname. Remus Lupin was a quiet boy with sandy hair and light blue eyes, he looked pale and sickly but that was expected with a full moon being only 2 days away.

"This morning Moony and boy am I knackered, so boys how are you? Sirius how's your cousin glad to get rid of you probably and Remus, your mum and dad, they ok? Oh and Wormtail, I heard about your mum, I'm sorry, my parents send their sympathy." James said clapping the smallest of the marauders on the back.

"Enough about us Prongs, what we want to know about are the girl in Greece, so spill. We couldn't be there so we want the details." Sirius cut in ignoring Peter's hurt expression, Peter said nothing he was too quiet and looked up to Sirius too much to argue. Sirius was a cocky boy with dark hair flopping into his silver eyes and a lop-sided grin.

* * *

"Lily, I told you I don't want you setting next to me your tan is making me look so pale." Yelled a short girl called Alice from a compartment not far from Remus, Peter, James and Sirius. Alice had long blonde hair and brown eyes and was practically counting the seconds until she would get a chance to see her boyfriend.

"I can't believe your parents took you away for the whole summer," Said the taller girl from the other side of the compartment. This girl was the opposite of Alice, with short dark hair and light blue eyes.

"No what I can't believe Lily was that your parents took you on holiday and you didn't smuggle me and Sammy as well, some friend you are." Countered Alice

"Shut up Alice, I want to know about the sexy tanned boys." Alice's mouth closed immediately and her and Sammy swivelled around and looked at the red-head who had mean more-or-less silent, "So…"

* * *

James smiled at the memories,

"Summer loving had me a blast, God it happened so quick boys, like it hit me right between the eyes. I meet this girl, crazy for me I'll tell ya."

"He was so cute and English, gorgeous eyes and all. You'd be proud of my choice Sam."

"Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?" Sirius squealed in a girlish manner

"Tell me more, tell me more" Alice giggled her arranged meeting with her boyfriend Frank Longbottom completely forgotten now, "Like how did you meet?"

"The stupid prat swam by me, got my suit damp."

"I saved her life, she almost drowned"

"Aww James you're a hero" cooed Peter

* * *

"He showed off splashing around." Lily snorted at the memory

"How's that showing off?" Sammy asked with a raised eyebrow

" I dunno but he thought he looked cool."

"So was it love at first sight?" Alice asked with dreamy eyes

"No way"

* * *

"So Prongs, did she put up a fight?" Remus questioned

"Nah was like putty in my hands mate"

* * *

"He practically stalked me cause I wouldn't go out with him so I gave in."

"So did he take you somewhere romantic?" Alice asked like a little girl listening to a fairy tale

" We strolled along the beach and drank lemonade, he was the perfect gentleman, holding my hand and giving me his jacket."

" Aww" The girls chorused

* * *

"I took her bowling and then to the beach I'm telling you boys there's nothing like sand, sea and sun to get a girl frisky. Me and her under the docks. My favourite make out session ever."

"Come on James what happened?"

"But don't brag mate none of the girls I meet during the holidays were like that." Sirius added scornfully but then smiled "Could she get me a friend?"

* * *

"I wonder what his doing now Lils." Alice said

"Oh I have a good idea" Lily replied as she stood up and motioned for her friends to follow.

They did, eager for Lily to continue with her story. She walked down the corridor pecking in to a few compartments finally she stopped outside one and slide the door open to reveal James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

James was describing someone when they walked in, with the exception of Lily and James everyone was confused, Lily would never willingly walk into a room that James was already in.

"I thought I felt my ears burn." Lily said beaming at James as she stood on her tiptoes and gave James a peck on the lips, James smiled down at her.

"Hey Lils, Sirius wants to know if you have a friend for him?"

Lily looked at her friends as realisation dawned on their faces, " Hey sammy you interested?"


End file.
